


let's get this bread

by sugarspoons



Series: save the turtles [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspoons/pseuds/sugarspoons
Summary: in which minho and seungyoon find A. themselves unwilling accomplices in their friends' quest for love and B. each other.or, jinwoo bakes bad bread.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Series: save the turtles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486532
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	let's get this bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krizzlesandblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlesandblues/gifts).

> a little gift fic for another author whose work I enjoy! also writing this particular au is just a lot more fun than I thought it would be.

"Please!"

Minho doesn't know what he did to deserve any of this. 

Seunghoon is grabbing at his arm, whining high-pitched and distressed. Kneeling, dragging on the floor, flailing dramatically. "Minho, I raised you!" The man in question takes a deep breath, pinches the bridge of his nose. Summons all his patience and mechanically sets his paintbrush down, a little harder than he intended. 

"Hyung," he sighs, tone level like he's speaking to a child, "I am not going to go for a 'mutual friend bonding baking session' that's a poor disguise for you and Jinwoo wanting to go on a date, but for god knows what reason, chaperoned."

Seunghoon whines even harder. "Please, Minho! He wants to bake healthy bread with ethically sourced ingredients and it's the cutest thing ever! I _have_ to see him in an apron!" 

_Don't give in. Don't give in. Song Minho, don't--_

"What do I get?" 

Seunghoon immediately stops, and bounces back up, all traces of his pathetic act gone. Give him an inch, he'll take a mile. Minho has instant regrets. 

"Two post-dinner dish washes and a bag of cat food. Maybe Seungyoon, too." 

Minho huffs. "Do better."

"I know you have a thing for Seungyoon~" 

"I said do better, hyung."

-

In the end, Minho manages to weasel the promise of three bags of cat food and two weeks' of laundry duty out of Seunghoon. It's a good deal, all things considered. 

And while he'd never admit this part, the idea of Seungyoon coming over to his place-- even if it's just as a proxy mother to Seunghoon's latest love interest-- has his stomach a little fluttery. It isn't a secret between him and Seunghoon that Minho has a thing for Seungyoon. Has had a thing for Seungyoon since he stumbled across the younger man playing the piano on campus. His eyes closed, waifish figure swaying, long fingers dancing across the keys. Singing softly, but not softly enough to hide the velvety richness of his voice. 

Minho has a weakness for beauty. 

Since then it's been about six weeks of sitting in the same world history class as Seungyoon. Sneaking glances at how he nibbles at a pen, noting how his lips purse in thought. The gentle fluttering of his lashes when he dozes off... And wow, Minho is a creep. A coward. 

So when one class he and Seunghoon run in late from a round of basketball, and he sees the look on Seunghoon's face when Kim Jinwoo offers him a hairtie-- Kim Jinwoo, who is inseparable from Kang Seungyoon-- 

It's needless to say he's been _very_ supportive of his Seunghoon hyung. Super encouraging. 

He hides the scrunchie so Seunghoon cannot return it, although he does feel somewhat ashamed at Seunghoon's subsequent distress. But it's all worth it when a text pops up on his phone and it's from Seungyoon, _hey I got your number from Bobby I hope you don't mind, so my friend Jinwoo lent your friend... _

Jackpot.

This next part he can't admit to Seunghoon either, but he's been using his friend's budding romance as a pretext to talk to Seungyoon. Maybe a lot. Last week, they traded pictures of their respective roommates' ugly sweater collection (unfortunately growing rapidly with increasingly frequent thrift store dates). The week before it was chia seed puddings going mouldy in the fridge as Seunghoon tried to perfect a vegan lunchbox for Jinwoo. 

Sometimes, sometimes they talk about themselves. And Minho likes these texts the best. 

So this whole thing-- Jinwoo and Seunghoon, and by extension, Seungyoon-- he thinks he can do it. For friendship, for love. 

-

He's having second thoughts. 

It's all going very well and good for Seunghoon and Jinwoo, Seunghoon making exaggerated little shows of chivalry, reaching for all the bowls that Jinwoo is too short to grab. Jinwoo giggles when Seunghoon dusts the flour from his nose. They are so blatantly into each other which is nice, save for the fact that Minho and Seungyoon truly don't know why they're even there. 

The kitchen isn't particularly big, and the older two are doing most of the baking. So that leaves Minho and Seungyoon awkwardly wedged between the fridge and oven. They haven't spoken a word in about ten minutes, and once in a once Seungyoon turns to afford him a small laugh and an apologetic smile. 

His fingers dance nervously on the countertop. He thinks he should say something when he feels a smaller hand rest gently on his. Seungyoon's rosy cheeks and bright smile are all that register as he tells Minho reassuringly, "I'm in this with you, I guess."

-

He can do this. For friendship, for love. For three bags of Jhonny's cat food. 

He hesitantly reaches out to take the generous slice Jinwoo served him with the smile Seunghoon waxes lyrical about. (Minho doesn't see it. Sure, he thinks Jinwoo has lovely features, but in a cuddly grandma way. Seunghoon beat his ass thoroughly for saying it aloud.) The bread is oddly misshapen and greenish for inexplicable reasons, studded with various chunks of seeds and spice clumps. Minho blanches. Seungyoon, ever the angel, had somehow wolfed down his serving almost immediately, thanked Jinwoo so sweetly that Minho swooned. He'd then excused himself to the bathroom about five minutes ago, leaving Minho there with his still very untouched slice, looking ungrateful.

The cracked oat and pumpkin seeds embedded in the unnaturally hard crust grate against his teeth, and when the shell cracks and the inside is sawdust dry--

He can't do this.

This alleged sourdough mess is a honest-to-god monstrosity and-- screw bro code-- he's not going to choke to death just so Seunghoon can get laid. He needs out. 

Thankfully, Seunghoon and Jinwoo are too interested in each other to be paying him any mind, even though he makes a mental note to remind Seunghoon of his importance, and payment, later. Eyes trained on them, he makes a movement imitating lifting the bread to his lips, and then swiftly drops the slice into his lap where he catches it in his other hand, muffling the thump. Slips it into the pocket of his jeans and tucks his tee over the telltale lump. 

He clears his throat carefully, and Seunghoon and Jinwoo jerk towards him a little surprised, caught up in their own conversation. If Minho felt guilty before, he doesn't now. He can't believe he's being made to suffer just to be ignored anyway. So he goes, "You think Seungyoon's almost done?" 

"I don't know," Seunghoon shrugs dismissively, clearly eager to go back to Jinwoo. 

"I, uh, gotta-- nature's call." Minho says, flatly. "I'll go see if he's done soon."

"M'kay," Jinwoo says vaguely, already turning away from him. 

Overall insulting, but also easier than he thought it would be. Without wasting a second more, he pushes his chair back and marches out of the living room, hand moving unconsciously to feel the thick slice of bread in his pocket. Everything about this absurd. 

He's thinking quickly. He can't toss the bread down the chute because the kitchen is the other way from the toilet, and Jinwoo and Seunghoon will realise his bluff. The dustbin is in the kitchen, too. He cannot toss the sourdough into the bin in Seunghoon's room, because he'd snitch to Jinwoo in a second. And Jinwoo would snitch to Seungyoon, he muses, and he can't have the latter thinking he's some sort of bread-fearing bitch. 

There's only one solution then. He has to flush it right down the toilet. He'll wait till Seungyoon comes out, break up the offensive slice into chunks and just push a button. It'll be easy, fast, and no one will be any wiser. 

Except when he gets to the bathroom and calls, "Seungyoon?" there is no response, even though the lights are on. Weird, he frowns. He tries the door handle cautiously and it's unlocked. Maybe Seungyoon somehow wandered off to another room? The door clicks open as Minho pushes it in and--

"Oh my god," Seungyoon freezes, one finger on the flush button and the other hand holding his own decimated half-chunk of bread. Looking completely like a deer in headlights. "Don't tell Jinwoo." he warns sharply. Minho's jaw still hangs open, not too sure how to process what he's seeing. Then Seungyoon's eyes sweep over him and hone in on Minho's hand-- and the incriminating sourdough that he's just pulled out of his pocket.

"Oh my god!" Seungyoon repeats, his lips starting to turn up at the corners. And then he's cracked up, cackling and pointing at Minho, "Oh my god, you too!"

"Wait," Minho says slowly, "Aren't you also, like, into Jinwoo's whole," and he pauses, makes a half-hearted gesture with his hands. "This whole, organic, save the turtles lifestyle too?" 

Seungyoon wheezes through his nose, still in a fit of giggles. "Not quite, hyung's a little crazy-- oh god," he exhales, "I can't believe you thought the same of me."

"Me neither, I really suffered for nothing." Minho slouches in relief, still clutching his bread. 

The younger man raises his eyebrows, interest piqued. "Oh? You were doing _that_\--" an accusatory nod towards the offending bread, "--for _me_?" 

Minho blushes. 

Seungyoon grins. 

"You want to," Minho licks at his labret nervously, "Maybe get some real food?"

Seungyoon rolls his eyes. "Definitely." Then his face morphs into a mischievous smile that Minho is surprised to see on his sweet features. "I noticed you have a fire escape," and Seungyoon eyes are glinting meaningfully, "They don't have to know."

Minho snorts. "Yeah, serves them right for dragging us into their embarrassing preteen romance."

-

Jinwoo hums contentedly, face buried in the crook of Seunghoon's neck, as they sit comfortably cuddled into the couch. "You think it worked?" he asks, with a small smile, even though he already knows. It's been thirty minutes since Minho disappeared to go check on Seungyoon.

"I'd say so," Seunghoon chuckles into Jinwoo's hair, fingers loosely curled into the strands. "I can't believe they haven't realised we're already together."

Jinwoo just laughs as he goes to fetch them the warm pizza that's been hidden in Seunghoon's room this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm newish to both writing and WINNER so I'm still getting my bearings with each character, which is why I haven't written Yoon and Mino more!
> 
> Since this series started as a gift I thought it might be fun to do more. Will probably update this series sporadically as drabbles in no particular chronology.


End file.
